A Chance To Start Over
by gabriela.tacy
Summary: SEQUEL OF DIED OF A BROKEN HEART!Sakura wakes up in the past and she has a chance to undo her mistakes, but what happens when someone interferes? Will Sakura be able to save Sasuke's life? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the Sequel of the story "Died of A Broken Heart"!**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. It was early Monday morning, one month after Sasuke's death. I got up from my queen-sized bed and went to take a warm shower. When I finished, I put on a black baggie pants and a white tank top. I then went downstairs already knowing that my parents have gone to work, and went to the kitchen.

When I finished eating my breakfast, I grabbed my keys and my bag and went out of the house to my car. Before I can go to school, I had to pick up my cousin.

As I got to her house, Umi was already coming out of her house and she ran to my car and got in. "Hey Sakura!" Umi greeted. I greeted her back.

There was a moment of silence as I started to drive to school. Soon after, Umi broke the silence that I was enjoying. "So how are you?" Umi asked.

I looked at her in the corner of my eye as I stopped the car at a red light. In her emerald eyes that I saw at that moment were full of worry. She was always worried about me ever since what had happened between Sai, Sasuke, and me. She wasn't the only one though; also my friends and my parents were worried about me when they found out what had happened.

Umi and everybody else would ask me the same thing "How are you?" everyday and I would say "Fine."

"I'm fine, Umi." I lied. I wasn't fine. I never was after **he** died. I can't get my mind off of **him**. Ever since **his** death, my heart is full of guilt and sorrow and each night I cry for **him** , wishing that **he** could come back to life, but I knew it would never happen.

The red light turned green and I started to drive again. "Umi.." I started. Umi looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Don't worry about me." I finally said.

"Sorry Sakura but I can't. I can't stop worrying about you."

"Why?" I asked my eyes narrowed.

"Because each day I see you more depressed."

"I'm not depressed!" I argued back. It was a lie. I was depressed but I just didn't want to show it to no one.

"Stop lying to yourself! I see it in your eyes. You can't fool me, you can't fool nobody Sakura!" Umi yelled at me.

I was crying now and not just that I was also mad. Mad at myself. I hated myself for what I have done to Sasuke. We arrived at the school grounds and I parked the car and I still didn't stop crying.

Umi put a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Sakura, stop crying. I'm sorry for what I said."

I wiped my tears and looked at my cousin. "No, Umi, you're right. I am depressed. I hate myself." I told her.

"Don't say that! Don't say you hate yourself!" Umi's loud voice said. She then sighed. "On Friday after school you and me are going shopping."

"Shopping?" I said.

"Yeah. It will help you be more cheerful." Umi said smiling at me.

"Yeah… whatever." I said as I got out of the car and Umi also got out.

We were walking side by side inside the school and we had plenty of time to go to our lockers. Umi's locker was next to mines. I took out all the materials I would need for all my classes from my locker. As I closed my locker I heard a loud voice calling my name and my cousin's name. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was because I already knew who it was. It was Naruto.

"Sakura! Umi!" He said as he reaches at my side.

"Hey Naruto." I said in a bored tone.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Umi said grinning.

"I was wondering if you two would want to go to the carnival tonight." Naruto said.

"We would love to!" Umi said excitedly.

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru. After school we will meet up at my house." Naruto said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said as I started to walk to the direction to my class and Umi and Naruto went to their class.

As I got to my class, I saw Aumi sitting on Sai's lap making out. I felt disgusted. How I hate Sai and Aumi. Right then they stopped making out and they looked at me with pure hatred. I looked away from them and sat at my seat in front of the class. I was glad that my seat was in the front row because Sai and Aumi sat in the last row.

Class was going to start in ten minutes and so I had enough time to just relax. I had a feeling that someone was watching me from behind and I turned around and saw Aumi was looking at me and then she flicked me off. I flicked her off back. I felt like hitting her with a chair until her head was pouring blood on the white floor, but as much as I wanted to hurt her, I couldn't do that because I would end up in jail for many years for murder.

I turned away, now facing the front of the class and started to think of the day when I told Sai that I wanted to break up with him.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

After the day when I found out about Sasuke's death, I went back to school. I was walking to my locker and all of my friends came to me saying why I have missed a lot of days of school. I had no choice but to ell them everything that had happened to me. When they knew everything, they felt sorry for me. Some of my friends wanted to beat up Sai for what he did to me but I stopped them.

I told them that I wanted to face Sai and Aumi by myself. I went to my class and I saw Aumi sitting next to Sai flirting with him. Sai saw me and he ran to me.

"Sakura! You're back!" Sai said as he was about to kiss me but I didn't let him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Aumi was now beside Sai, looking at me with her evil look.

"It's over!" I told him straight up with an angry face.

"What? Why?" He said now pissed off.

"Because I know everything! You were only using me. I saw you and that bitch making out."

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie! You were only using me to just get good grades. You know what, I don't care anymore! I don't love you. You can go with that bitch right next to you!"

"I'm no bitch, you hoe!" Aumi yelled at me as she slapped me. I punched her in the eye. I was about to get on her and start punching her but Sai got between us and said, "Stop! Don't you dare touch her Sakura!"

Sai went to Aumi side and said, "Baby are you alright?"

Right then the teacher came asking what's going on and everybody that saw the whole scene said that Aumi and I had a fight. Aumi and I got a Inside School Suspension, which is also called ISS.

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

Since then, Sai and I haven't talked and he hates me now for hurting Aumi. Sai had to get a tutor to get his good grades in order to get back in the basketball team. Class had started and I took out my notebook to take notes.

Time passes very fast and I was now coming out of the school building with Umi at my side. "How was your day in school?" Umi asked.

"Sitting in class hearing the teacher talking about a boring subject and having Aumi stare at me with hate and flicking me off once in a while… What do you think?" I told her.

"It was bad. Huh?" Umi giggled.

"And yours?" I asked her as we reach to my car and got it.

"It was pretty boring. You know you have to learn to just ignore Aumi."

"It's not easy to ignore a annoying bitch." I said.

Umi giggled. We were now heading to Naruto's house, ready to go to the carnival.


	2. Carnival

My cousin and I were the last ones to arrive at Naruto's house. Everybody was there waiting for us. "Hey you two finally made it!" Naruto's loud mouth said.

"Yup." Umi said grinning.

I looked at everybody. One by one. Hinata was beside Naruto holding his hand. They have been going out about a year now. It was funny how those two are, Hinata the quiet one and Naruto the loud one, but they do make a good cute couple. Back then Hinata stuttered and she had her hair shot. Now she doesn't stutter and her hair reached down to her waist. Naruto hasn't changed much. He looks the same, taller though. Sometimes I wonder if he will ever stop being loud.

I looked at Ino, who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap playing with his hair. She also hasn't changed. Ino was still the annoying, self-centered girl I met in my childhood. Shikamaru was one of the laziest guys I had ever known, but he was very smart. He always looks up at the sky and sleeps. It would be a miracle if I saw him energetic. Ino always messes around with Shikamaru and I wonder how he can stand her.

Tenten was against a wall and Neji was right beside her. This was my first time seeing Tenten having her hair down. Her chocolate hair was shouldered length. I had to admit that she looks better with her hair down instead of buns. Tenten was always the tomboy type. She never likes wearing dresses. I would be surprised if I saw her wearing one.

Now Neji was the kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with. If you insult him or anyone he cares about, he wouldn't hesitate to go kick your ass. In the beginning of high school year, he got into a fight with a junior because the guy was messing with him and Tenten for being a freshmen. With one punch the junior got his nose bleeding and then he was unconscious and Neji won. Since then, everybody doesn't want to mess with him.

I looked back at Naruto and spoke, "What are we waiting for? Lets go to the Carnival!" I said smiling.

I was actually excited to go to the Carnival. I don't know why because I usually don't when I go to the carnivals. It's strange. Every time when there was a carnival, I always go, and it is the same rides and everything else. I get tired and bored going to carnivals. So why am I so excited? I asked myself.

"Yeah! Everybody lets get going!" Naruto said loudly.

Everybody was ready to leave and we all got into our cars. It was a perfect day to go to a carnival. The sky was clear and the temperature was warm, not too cold, not too hot. Perfect.

Naruto's car was in the lead with the rest of us following. I decided to turn on the radio. It had been a long time since I heard music. The song "What I've Done" was playing and Umi and I were singing it.

What I've Done

 _In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

 _Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

The song ended and I was now entering the highway still close behind Naruto. We were heading to down town and it was an hour away. I didn't mind driving for an hour. Another song was now playing but I didn't recognize the name of the song.

* * *

An hour passed and we were now entering the carnival. "Oh My Gosh!" Umi and I said at the same time. The carnival was huge. It was ten times bigger than the other carnival I've been to. It was probably bigger than two football fields put together.

I parked my car next to Naruto's and Umi and I quickly got out of the car. We were already in line to buy the tickets and Naruto and the rest were far behind calling our names.

"Sakura! Umi! Wait for us!" Naruto said as he and the others ran to us.

As they reached us, I handed them their tickets. "You already bought them?" Hinata said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"But you didn't have to buy it for us. We have our own money you know." Tenten said.

"Think of it as a gift from me." I said as I started to look around the huge Carnival.

Everybody followed. I never seen a carnival so..so huge. This must be a new carnival I thought. "Hey Naruto." I said.

"Yeah." He was right beside me.

"Is this carnival new because I've never been to this one before, it's huge."

"Yeah it is. Last week I heard in the news that there was going to be a brand new carnival here and it said to be the most biggest out of all of the carnivals out there."

Ino was calling us to go to a haunted ride and I was about to go when someone called my name. I turned around and saw a woman with long silver hair. She looks like she was around her 60's. And what was strange was that I don't know her and she just called my name.

"What are you doing Sakura? Come on!" Ino was calling me to go join her. I looked away from the strange women and told Ino and the others that they can go to the ride without me.

"Sakura." The woman said again.

I walked up to her and asked, "How do you know my name?"

She smiled. "I know everything about everyone."

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically.

"If you can beat my game. I can give you a wish." She said.

If I beat her in a game, I get a wish. Yeah right. I told myself. I don't believe in such things and I don't need a wish. " A wish? You have to be kidding me."

"Its no joke. I won't charge anything."

"Whatever." I said as I was walking away from her.

"With the wish you can have Sasuke Uchiha back alive."

I stopped form where I stood. How does she know about Sasuke? I asked myself. This was very weird. I turned around and went up to her. "How do you know about Sasuke?" I asked.

"I told you before, I know everything."

"Who are you, really? Are you some kind of freak?"

"My name is Crastalia and I am no freak."

I thought for a minute. I can say yes to her offer. I don't have nothing to lose right? "Okay. I accept." I told her.

"Good. Now follow me."

I did what I was told. I followed her and we end up in a small place that was in the corner of the carnival. There was a blue sign with white letters that said "Magic."

We went inside and there was a few people looking around the store. We went to the back of the store and we entered in a small room that had candles everywhere and in the corner there was a glass shelf that had many different bottles. First I thought it was all kinds of types of perfumes but then as I looked at it closely it was potions.

Crastalia told me to sit at the round wooden table and I did. On the middle of the table there was a large crystal ball. Crastalia went to open a large black box that was on the floor and took out a beautiful necklace. It had a clear diamond that you can see through it. She handed it to me. I looked at her puzzled.

"That's for you. In the night when the sky is clear, go outside and look at the stars. Find the most brightest, biggest start you see and once you find it, take the necklace and see the same star through the clear diamond and make your wish." She told me.

"But I thought you said that I had to beat your game in order to get a wish."

"I lied. I just wanted to give you a wish."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I gone through everything you have been through and I want to help those who have been suffering so much by giving them a wish to change their life and be happy."

"How did you know I was suffering?'

"I see it in your eyes, my dear."

Umi was right I couldn't fool anybody. Is it very obvious that I am suffering? "Does wishes really come true?"

She nodded. I looked in her light blue eyes and she was serious. I suddenly felt like I really believe that wishes do come true. " So I can make any wish I want?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot about that. No you can't, there's three things you can't wish for 1. You can't bring someone from the afterlife. 2. You can't wish for someone to be dead. 3. You can't wish for someone to love you."

Darn it. I thought. I couldn't make a wish for the first one she said. "But then how can I bring Sasuke back alive?" I asked her.

"Sorry I can't help you there. You just have to figure that one for yourself."

My cell phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura where are you at?" Umi asked.

"At this store called Magic and you?"

"I'm getting cotton candy."

"Oh okay. I will meet you there. Wait for me."

"Okay." Umi hang up.

I put away my cell phone and looked at Crastalia. "I have to go. Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh.. well thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"No. Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure for helping you. Oh and one more thing you only have seven days to make the wish starting now."

I saw the others eating their cotton candy and I decided to get one for myself. "Hey Sakura! Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"Oh I was at a store." I said taking a bite of the pink cotton candy.

"Well hurry up and finish eating that because we're going to the other rides." Neji said.

I quickly finished eating and I went to the rides with my friends. The sky was getting dark and we all have gone all the rides. We were staring to leave when Umi asked me where have I gotten the necklace that I gotten from Crastalia. I told her that I bought it in the store I was in.

* * *

I started to drive on the hour trip back to my house. I had to drop my cousin off at her house first, which was ten minutes away from my house. All that time of driving I couldn't stop thinking on how would I wish to bring Sasuke back to life. Sasuke was the only thing that mattered to me. The one the kept me going through the day.

When I lost him, my life seems to stop. Like the time have stopped, and not able to continue. I need him so badly. If I didn't have him, my life had no purpose. I would probably end my life, so I could be with him in the afterlife.

I arrive at my house and my parents had already gone to sleep. I went to my room and put my PJs on and went to bed thinking. Crastalia said I only had seven days to make the wish, which was a week. I think that's enough time to find a way to wish Sasuke back. My eyes were suddenly closing and before I knew it I was sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Nightmare

It's early Friday morning when I woke up, again by my alarm clock. The past few days in school were boring and I doubt that it would be no different today.

I got up in a lazy way and went to the bathroom slowly. I wasn't in a hurry because I always wake up so early that I achieve thirty minutes to spare in order to leave the house to drive to school.

As I went in the bathroom, I looked at the very first thing I saw, the mirror. I looked at my reflection. I looked messed up. My soft pink hair was everywhere. It looked like a haystack. My emerald eyes were dry and they were a little red. I guess I didn't get enough sleep. I thought.

Anyways I washed my face and then brushed my teeth. Afterwards I brushed my hair until it was perfectly straight. I went out of the bathroom and went straight to my huge closet and opened it. I had a whole bunch of clothes. There were some clothes that I haven't even touched and they were brand new.

I took out light gray tight pants, dark grey shirt that had white skulls, and my favorite black convers shoes. When I finished putting my outfit, I went to my desk, where I had my computer and the necklace was.

I took the necklace in my hand and started at it. I was worried. I have not made a wish yet and I was afraid that I might not make a wish at all. I had only two days left until I am not able to make a wish.

I still have not figured out how to wish Sasuke back into my life. _What if there is no way to bring him back alive._ I thought as different kinds of emotions came through me: fear, sorrow and guilt.

Fear was the first that came to me. I was afraid that maybe there was not a chance that I could bring him back. Then Sorrow. I was sad that I did not have him right now in my arms. I was yearning for him. My heart hurts every time I think of Sasuke. I miss him so much. Guilt. I had so much guilt inside. It was all my fault that he died. Do I even deserve forgiveness? I do not know.

I shook my head. There's have to be some way to bring him back. Crastalia told me there is a way but she did not tell me what it was. I had to figure it out on my own fast.

I sighed. "I need help. I cannot do this on my own."

I put on the necklace and went to the kitchen. I took out a bowl and grabbed the cereal box. I looked at the clock as I took a bite on my cereal. I had half an hour to leave like always.

Five minutes past and I finished eating. I washed my bowl and my spoon and then went to the living room. I sat on the black leather soda and turned on my huge wide screen TV with the remote. Flip through the channels quickly. There wasn't anything good on until I came to a channel that was showing music videos.

It was showing a music video of Evanescence "My Immortal." I turned the volume up since I was all by myself. When my parents are at home they do not let me hear music at full volume. I love the song so much that I started to sing along.

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

The song ended and I looked at the clock. I still had a few more minutes but I decided I would go to my cousin's house early. I turned off the TV, and grabbed my red book bag, and keys and went out the door.

Ten minutes later I arrived at Umi's house. I knocked on her door and she opened it. Umi had a surprised expression. "Wow Sakura. You're early."

"I know." I said letting myself inside her house.

Umi went to her kitchen and I followed. She sat at the table finishing her breakfast. I sat across from her. "Just let me finish eating and we can go to school." Umi told me as she took a bite on her toast.

I waited patiently for her to finish up. I did not realize I was half asleep when Umi called my name. I looked in front of me. Umi was not sitting across from me anymore.

"Over here!" Umi called.

I turned around and she was at the door holding her backpack. "Come on sleepy head! We will be late for school!"

"Coming!" I ran to her. And soon we were inside my car driving to school.

I stopped the car when there was a red light. I noticed that my cousin kept staring at me and it was bugging me. I turned to her and said," Why do you keep staring at me like that?' It is rude you know."

"Sorry. It's just that you look pretty sleepy. Have you had enough sleep last night?" She asked worried.

"No." I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

The red light turned green and I hit the gas pedal. "I kept waking up during the night because of a nightmare I was having." I said.

"Nightmare?" She asked curious.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare about zombies. I knew I shouldn't have saw that horror movie." I lied. I really did not have a nightmare of zombies. I never had a nightmare when I saw a horror movie, which I was glad about.

The nightmare I had was actually about Sasuke, Sai, and Aumi.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

I was at blockbusters with my dad and my cousin. I was heading to the horror section when all of a sudden I saw Sasuke calling for Aumi. Aumi was talking on the phone and she turned to see Sasuke.

Aumi hung up her cell phone and talked to Sasuke. Sasuke asked her number and Aumi gave it to him. I was shocked. I could not believe what just happened. It was like…no wait… it was the exact thing that happened to me but instead Aumi was taking my place.

I didn't realize that I had tears falling down on my face. First of all I was crying because Aumi was taking away my Sasuke. Yes my Sasuke. And second it was because it was the very first time in a long time that I see Sasuke. The last time I saw him was at the hospital. He looked so sexy as ever that it hurt my heart. I couldn't stand looking at him because it would only remind me how it was my fault that he died but at the same time I could not resist looking at his dark eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much.

I looked at Sasuke, who kept staring at Aumi with a smile that I always loved. My heart broke into pieces. I did not want to feel this pain again. It hurt so much. It was like if someone had shot me through my heart and in this nightmare it felt so real.

The next thing I knew I was at a restaurant and I was sitting at a table by myself. I heard giggles and I looked in the direction the giggles were coming from and there in front of me there was Sasuke and Aumi. That sent another bullet through my heart.

I hated seeing Sasuke with another girl especially with Aumi. I watched them as they continued to laugh. What shocked me was that Sasuke did not seem to have stomach pain. _Does he still have cancer in_ his stomach? I asked myself. I wasn't sure but it seem that Sasuke was happy with that slut whore Aumi.

All of a sudden Sai came and he walked right past Aumi. Aumi did not seem to notice him and Sai also did not seem to notice Aumi. Sai came to sit across from me. I was again shock. Sai leaned closer to me and before I knew it Sai kissed me. He then pulled away and he said that he loved me. I was surprised. I did not love him. I loved Sasuke. I then looked at Sasuke's table and I regretted it. I saw Aumi kissing Sasuke.

I could not take it anymore I got up from my seat and went to Sasuke's table and punched Aumi. Sasuke got up and went to Aumi. "Are you okay baby?" he said.

Aumi nodded. She then started at me with an angry expression. "What the hell was that for? You Hoe!"

I was so angry now. "FOR KISSING SASUKE! YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke looked at me puzzled. "How do you know my name? I do not know you."

I was shocked. Sasuke did not know me. Sai was at my side and looked between Aumi and me. "I know you Sasuke but you don't know me…I guess." I said to him.

"Well stay away from my girlfriend and I do not want to see you!" he yelled at me.

I was crying now. Sai wrapped his arms around me and I shoved him off. "Get away from me Sai! I hate you!" Sai looked at me with shock and sadness. He suddenly vanished.

Sasuke and Aumi were now walking away from me and I wanted to go after them. So I ran to catch up with them but I wasn't getting closer to them. I ran as fast as I could but it didn't seem to work because they kept going further and further away. I called out Sasuke and he did not turn around, not once. I felt like I was not even running. I felt like I was moving in slow motion and they were not.

It hurt when I just gave up and watched as Sasuke left me, all alone.

Then I was suddenly at my house but what was strange was that it did not look like my house. It was more darker, scarier, and way too quiet. I called out my parents and they did not answer. I looked everywhere for them. I realized I was by myself. I was all alone. I went to the phone and called all my friends and my cousin. They did not answer because the phone said that the phone line was disconnected.

I felt even lonelier. I hated being by myself. I was all alone. I had nobody. I went to my room and I was lying on my bed. Then I started to cry and cry. It felt like hours that I kept crying and I tried to stop but I couldn't. The tears just kept falling down like a never-ending flowing river. I then felt my whole body was numb. I soon lost my sense of touch and then my taste, and smell. All I had was my sight and hearing.

And then I heard a doorbell. I went and answered it and there stood Sasuke. I still had tears running down my cheek and I hugged him. What surprised me was that he pulled away from me quickly and he stared down at me with hate.

"I don't forgive you! You broke my heart and now I am going to break yours!"

I froze when I saw he took out a sharp knife. He was going to kill me. I deserve this I said to myself. I just stood there waiting for the new pain to come.

And then I felt a sharp stab in my heart. I saw all the blood that was pouring out of me and then I saw Sasuke stabbing his own heart as well. I cried and screamed out for him. He just smiled at me and said, "Now were even."

 **End of Nightmare**

* * *

After that, I woke up screaming and I was afraid that if I go back to sleep I would dream that nightmare again, but eventually I went to sleep dreamless.

"You should stop watching scary movies if you do not want to have nightmares. I am glad that I don't get nightmares when I see a scary movie. All the horror movies don't scare me!" Umi teased me.

We finally arrived at school and we got out of the car and went inside the school where out friends were waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

I got in my class in time like always and sat at my seat ignoring the glares I received from Aumi. _Will she ever get tired of doing that?_ I thought. Everyday whenever I see Aumi she would always glared or insult me. I am actually surprised at myself that I can put up with all that carp. Maybe it is because Umi always tells me to just ignore Aumi and that she was not worth it. Maybe if Umi had not told me that, Aumi would probably have a messed up face by now.

My history class has already started when Shizune came into the class. Yes, Shizune is my history teacher.

"Now class, take out your notebook and start writing the notes I have wrote for you on the board." Shizune ordered.

I did what I was told. I took out my black notebook and started to write down my notes. Shizune is a nice and outgoing teacher I have ever met, but I hate when she makes my classmates and I write down a lot of notes. Almost everyday we write notes and it makes our hands go numb after class. When we do not write notes in class, Shizune will be reading her history book out loud to us.

As soon as I finished writing my notes the bell rang for the next period class. I was so glad to be out of my history class. The next class I had was Language Arts, which is my favorite class of all. Why? Well first of all Aumi and Sai are not in my class. Second all my friends are there. And lastly I have Kakashi Hatake as my teacher.

I got to my language arts class and I sat at the back table where Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were. "Hey." I said to them.

"Hey forehead."

"Hi Sakura."

"Hey."

I started to talk to my friends about 15 minutes until Kakashi finally came in the classroom.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I am late. I got-"

"Lost in the path of life." We all said at the same time.

"Actually I was-"

"Save your lame excuses Kakashi." I said out loud.

"Umm. Anyways take out your language arts book and start reading chapter 7." Kakashi said.

We all did what we were told. As we were reading Kakashi took out his book called "Make out Paradise" and started reading it. I am surprised that Tsunade, the principle has not fired him for reading that perverted book and from being late for class all the time.

* * *

After class I went to lunch along with my friends. We all got our lunches and sat were the guys were. Ino sat next to Shikamaru, Hinata sat next to Naruto, and Tenten sat across from Neji and I sat next to Tenten.

"So what are you all going to do on Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." All the other guys said.

"I have no plans. What about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Me either. Tenten?"

"I have nothing to do on Saturday." Tenten said.

"Well I might go to the mall with Umi tomorrow." Sakura said.

"We could all go to the mall tomorrow!" Ino said.

"Oh no." All the guys said.

"What do you mean 'Oh no.'' Ino asked.

"If we go to the mall with you. You are going to make us carry all the stuff you buy." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Shikamaru is right." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"So? That's what you are suppose to do." Tenten said.

"No forget it. We're not going." Naruto said shaking his head. All the other guys agreed.

"Fine. We don't need you guys." Ino said putting her arms across her chest.

Before the guys could even say anything else, I got up from my seat and told them that I was heading to my next class. "See you guys in gym." I told them as I walked away.

I reached to my science class. Not long after I sat at my seat in the middle of the class, Kurenai came in the room. "Today class we are doing a lab. Each of you will be assigned with a partner and build one of the examples of a simple machine: Pulley, wheel & Axel, lever, screw, inclined plan, or wedge. This project will be due till next week." Kurenai said.

I waited patiently as my science teacher called out names for whom being paired up with. Few minutes past and Kurenai finally called out my name.

"Sakura you will be paired up with...Aumi."

 _Did I hear wrong or did I just heard Kurenai said my partner will be Aumi? I thought._

 _ **Oh.. You didn't hear wrong my dear. Inner Sakura said.**_

"WHAT! You must be joking." I told Kurenai.

My science teacher sighed." Sakura…its no joke. You will be working with Aumi."

"NO Way!"

"Kurenai! For once I agree with that ho-o...Haruno. I don't want to be partners with her." Aumi said glaring at me and the teacher.

"Sorry girls but you have to learn how to get along."

"b-but -"Aumi was cut off by the teacher.

"No butts! Now get over there with Sakura and start working on your lab." Kurenai ordered pointing at the table where Aumi and I had to go work.

I couldn't believe it. I had to work with that slut whore bitch who makes my life even more miserable than it already is. _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? I thought._

As soon as the bell rang I quickly left my science class, also now known as my prison hell. Almost the whole class period Aumi and me were auguring on which simple machine we should do. She wanted to build the inclined plan while I wanted to do the screw because the screw is the easiest to build. Anyways in the end I won.

The next class I had was math and my math teacher happen to be a smoker. Yes, you might know who is my math teacher. It's Asuma. Every time I get near him, I smell smoke. I wonder how Kurenai can stand it every time when they are sucking each other's faces.

Anyways I got to math class and Asuma was already there with no cigarette dangling from his lip of course. If he did have one, he would be fired. Asuma came to me and hand me a work sheet to do.

The title of the work sheet said 'ALGEBRA.' I sat at the back table where Naruto and Hinata sat. "Hey guys." I greeted them. They greeted back.

"Hey Sakura what is the meaning of ALGEBRA?" Naruto asked.

 _ **You got to be kidding me. Does Naruto have a brain at all? Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Apparently not. I said to her back._

 _ **How did he even make it to be a senior?**_

 _With my help and Hinata's I guess._

"What am I going to do with you?" I said with a sigh.

"Sakura let me explain it to Naruto." Hinata said.

I nodded. While Hinata was explaining what Algebra is, I worked on my work sheet. There were 25 problems on the work sheet and I finished all of them in 30 minutes tops. I turned in my Algebra work sheet to Asuma and went back to sit at my table.

Hinata was half done with her work and well Naruto...lets just say he isn't the type of person, who works out the problems. I took out a black book that had a white flower with blood red on it. It was called 'NEW MOON.' I loved that book so much. When I started reading it, I couldn't stop reading it till I finished reading the whole book. And I'm reading it again. I don't seem to get tried of reading the book over and over.

"Your reading that vampire love story again." Hinata said finishing her last problem.

"Uh..yeah." I said with a small smile.

"You don't get tried of reading it, do you?" Naruto said.

I shook my head. Suddenly the bell rang and we all stood up and went out of the class.

Hinata and Naruto walked with me to gym class, the last class for the day. Thank God! I loved gym so much but the two things that I don't like is the gym teacher and his special assistance.

We got to gym class and Naruto went to the boys' locker rooms while me and Hinata went to the girls' locker rooms.

Ino and Tenten were already on their gym uniforms. The gym uniforms were red shorts and white tank tops for girls and for the boys were red sweat pants and white t-shirts.

"Hurry up you two." Tenten told Hinata and me.

Hinata and I quickly changed into our uniforms and we both tied our hair to a high ponytail. "Come on! Class is about to start." Ino called out for us.

"We're coming!" I called back.

All four of us got out of the girls locker rooms and headed for the field. As we were walking there we head a loud voice calling out my name. "OH SAKURA! MY BEATUFUL YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"Oh Crap." I muttered.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata started to giggle. I shot them a death glare." Stop giggling or else." I threatened them. They soon stopped when Lee came.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee said.

"Hi Lee." I said with a annoyed tone. This is one of the reasons I hate Gym. Lee is the gym teacher's assistant. Lee is identical to the gym teacher. You all might know who is identical to lee. The gym teacher is Might Guy. Now you see why I hate Gym. Those two give me the creeps and they annoy me to no end.

"So Sakura would you like to go on a date with me?" Lee asked.

 _ **When is he going realize that I won't and never go out with him? Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah its like the millionth time he asked me out. I thought._

"Lee.. I told you so many times that I don't want to go out with you and that's final. Don't ask me again!"

Lee's happy face suddenly turned too sad. "Okay. I understand." And he then walked away.

We got to the field and Guy showed up ordering us to do 10 laps. I hate it when I have to run laps on a intensely hot day. After we did our laps we played volleyball. That's my favorite game. It was girls vs. boys. We played until it was time to go home and the girls won the game.

I quickly left the gym and went to my car, where Umi was waiting for me.

"Hey Umi. How was your day?" I asked as I unlock the door from my car and letting Umi get in.

"Boring like always and you?" She asked while I started the engine.

"Same here." I answered her.

I dropped my cousin off at her house and I then went to McDonald to get something to eat since I felt lazy enough to not want to cook. I arrived to my destination and I ordered a chicken salad.

When I got my chicken salad, I went to a table and started eating.

"Lets start a riot, a riot...Lets start a riot...Lets start a riot, a riot...Lets start a riot.." My phone was ringing and by the song Riot from Three Days Grace, I knew who was calling me.

"Hey Mom."

"Do you know what time it is? Where are you at?!"

"Mom. I'm at McDonald. I just finished eating and I'm on my way home."

"Oh.. Good. See you soon then."

"Okay. Mom?"

"..."

"She hung up on me! How rude." I said putting my cell phone away.

I left the fast food restaurant and got in my car and went home. As I got inside my house, my dad was watching a game on T.V. while my mom was doing the bills. When I walked past her, she looked up at me.

"Oh you came home already." She said.

"Yeah. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Um. No."

I went upstairs to my room and I decided to go on the computer.

* * *

 **CherryBlossom has signed on.**

 **Friends Online**

 **-** 'SexyBlonde'

 **-** _HyugaGirl_

 **-** **+10+10+**

 **-** _Youmi_

 **CherryBlossom : Hey Everybody!**

'SexyBlonde': Hey Forehead!

 _HyugaGirl: Hi Skaura!)_

 **+10+10+ : Hey!**

 _Youmi : Hey CUZ!_

 **CherryBlossom : So are we all going to the mall tomorrow?**

 _Youmi : Hell Yeah! We are!_

'SexyBlonde': You bet!

 **+10+10+ : Yep.**

 _HyugaGirl: (nods)_

 _Youmi: Lets say around noon we go to the mall?_

 **CherryBlossom : Sounds good. How about the rest of you?**

 _HyugaGirl: It's fine._

 **+10+10+ : Good for me.**

'SexyBlonde': Same here but what about the guys?

 **+10+10+ : Ino you heard what they said at lunch today. They don't want to come. Besides we don't need them.**

 **CherryBlossom : Tenten is right. The guys will only slow us down.**

'SexyBlonde': Yeah you're right. Who needs those idiots? LOL

 _Youmi :LoL Yeah._

 _HyugaGirl: Oh no! (Starts crying)_

 **CherryBlossom : Whats wrong Hinata?**

 **+10+10+ : Yeah. What is it?**

 _HyugaGirl: Neji just told me that the tickets to the rock concert are sold out! I was hoping to see Linkin Park!_

'SexyBlonde': WHAT! I was planning on getting those tickets' tomorrow! I can't believe there sold out!

 **+10+10+ : Oh Man! You serious!**

 _Youmi: (Cries) I wanted those tickets so badly! When was the first day they start selling the tickets?_

 **CherryBlossom :On Monday. Why?**

 _Youmi : Cause I wish I went back in time on that day so that I could have bought the tickets earlier._

 _HyugaGirl:I wish that Too!_

 **+10+10+ : Me To.**

'SexyBlonde':Me Three!

 **CherryBlossom: A wish to go back in time...YAY! You're a genius UMI! Thank You!**

 _Youmi: (Confused ) umm Thank you for what?_

 **CherryBlossom: I got to go! Bye! Thanks Umi! You just helped me out. I owe you big! See Ya!**

 **CherryBlossom has signed out.**

 _HyugaGirl:What was that about?_

 _Youmi : I have no idea._

'SexyBlonde': Sakura is strange sometimes.

 **+10+10+ : You can say that again.**

* * *

I shut down my computer quickly and went to look out the window. It was not dark yet. I looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Just a few hours and the stars will be out. I couldn't believe how naive I was. How did I not even think about going to the past?

I'm so glade that Umi told me what she wished for because if she hadn't I might not have able to make a wish.

 _This is the day I will make my wish. I thought._

 _ **Yeah and we will finally be able to be with Sasuke. My Inner me said.**_


	5. Wish

**Recap**

 _I shut down my computer quickly and went to look out the window. It was not dark yet. I looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Just a few hours and the stars will be out. I couldn't believe how naive I was. How did I not even think about going to the past?_

 _I'm so glade that Umi told me what she wished for because if she hadn't I might not have able to make a wish._

 _This is the day I will make my wish. I thought._

 _ **Yeah and we will finally be able to be with Sasuke. My Inner me said.**_

* * *

 _ **Tick.**_

 _ **Tock.**_

 _ **Tick.**_

 _ **Tock.**_

The sound of my clock bothered me. It got me more impatient by the minute. _Why can't the stars come out soon?_ I thought as I played around with my 'wish' necklace. I had about two or three hours until the stars comes out. I was lying on my bed and I was bored. Waiting for the stars to show up seemed like it would take forever.

I had to do something to kill the time but what can I do? I was bored as hell. There was noting interesting to do. _I could go to the computer or watch TV or a movie. I thought._

 _ **Go to the Park. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _To the Park?_

 _ **Yeah. You could get a better view of the stars instead of here.**_

 _Mmm...Yeah you're right._

I quickly got up from my bed and grabbed my cell phone and my house keys. I then walked to my door and stood there for a moment.

"I have my cell phone, house keys, necklace…mmm…." I said tapping my foot and looking around my surrounds.

Have you ever had the feeling that you're forgetting something but you don't know what? Well that's the feeling I'm having right now at this very moment.

"What I'm I missing?" I asked myself out loud. I had everything that I could possibly need. Or did I?

As soon as I got out of my house a rush of wind came to me sending chills through my whole body.

I then knew that I was forgetting my jacket. I forgot how cold tonight would be. I closed the door and went to the closet that was next to it and pulled out my red and white jacket.

When I put on my jacket I went out of my house and went straight to my sliver car.

As I was driving through the empty road I saw a flower shop that was still open. This was strange to me because it's like 7:00 and the flower shop usually close at 5:00.

 **You know it's been a while since we visited him. Let's get him flowers. Inner Sakura said.**

I sighed. _Fine but I don't see the point._

 _ **Just to speed up the time.**_

 _Whatever._

I parked my car and got out with a straight face. I walked slowly toward the store putting my hands inside my pockets. I noticed that there was barley any people around.

 _Strange. I thought._

Usually there would be like a few dozen of people around the streets at this time of day. That didn't bother much. I'm much better without too many people around.

Another strong wind came and I nearly fell on the wet ground. When I was sure I got my balance back I started to walk again to the flower shop.

I reached to my destination and when I went inside it was so warm. I looked around the whole store. It was full with different, beautiful, colorful flowers.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need anything that I can help you with?"

I jumped by the sudden voice. I turned around and met a lady who could possibly be Ino's mother. She had the exactly the same color eyes and hair. The only thing different is that the lady's hair is middle length.

Before I could respond a familiar face showed up.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yeah Ino. Who could you possibly know another person with pink hair other than me?"

"Oh right." Ino said.

"Well I leave you two alone. Nice to meet you Sakura." Ino's mom said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Yamanaka." I replied.

She sent me a warm smile and she then left.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked me.

"I should be asking you that."

"I asked you first."

I sighed. "Fine I came here to just buy a flower."

"For who?" She asked.

This is the part I don't like about Ino. She always wants to know everything especially in detail. The only thing to do if you don't want her to know is to lie to her.

"For me." I lied.

"Really?" She asked not fully convinced.

"Yeah. I want to put some flowers in my room."

"Oh. Then what kind of flowers do you want?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really know."

Ino then showed me all kinds of flowers and she kept asking me if I liked this flower or the other one and so on. Until she showed me a flower called daffodils. There were so beautiful.

"I'll take those." I told Ino.

"Ok. How many?" She asked.

"Um...three." I responded.

Ino picked out three for me and gave them to me.

"How much will it be?" I asked already taking out my wallet.

"1.50."

I gave the money to my friend and left the flower shop saying goodbye to her.

I was driving through the empty street again. I was tired of the quiet atmosphere so I decided to turn on my radio. The song "Your Star" by Evanescence was playing.

I began to sing along.

 _Your Star_

 _I can't see your star_

 _I can't see your star_

 _Though I patiently waited, beside,_

 _For the death of today_

 _I can't see your star_

 _The mechanical lights of Lisbon_

 _Frightened it away_

 _And I'm alone now_

 _Me and all I stood for_

 _We're wandering now_

 _All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

 _Find your own way out_

 _I can't see your star_

 _I can't see your star_

 _How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

 _And I'm alone now_

 _Me and all I stood for_

 _We're wandering now_

 _All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

 _Find your way out_

 _So far away_

 _It's growing colder without your love_

 _Why can't you feel me calling your name?_

 _Can't break the silence_

 _It's breaking me_

 _All my fears turn to rage_

 _And I'm alone now_

 _Me and all I stood for_

 _We're wandering now_

 _All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

 _Find your way out_

When the song ended I could see the park, and across from the park there was a graveyard, where Sasuke was buried. I went to the graveyard and parked my car. I grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and got out of my car.

As I was walking toward Sasuke's grave the wind blew through my pink hair in different directions.

There were many flowers in his grave, roses of all kinds, Lillis, and other flowers that I don't know what they were called. I kneeled down on his grave and put down my daffodils.

I sat there looking at the flowers he had. "S-Sasuke…."I was surprised at how hard it was for me to say his name again for the first time in months. "…. I'm so sorry for everything." As a tear rolled down my cheek.

I lay down on the soft grass as I watch the sunset. Soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, and I was walking on an unknown sidewalk. The streets were empty and nobody was around except for me. What was creepier was that the houses I walked past look deserted.

I didn't even see a single bird in the sky. I suddenly felt like I was the only person in the whole world. I felt my heart was full of loneliness.

"I'm alone." I said out loud.

"You're not alone Sakura."

I froze by the sound of the voice. The voice that I longed for to hear again.

I turned around where his deep voice came from, and there he stood few feet away from me looking at me with soft eyes.

"Sasuke." I called out to him.

I desperately wanted to run to him and hug him with all of my strength but my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't move. My whole body was paralyzed.

"Sasuke." I called out desperately.

I was able to move again when Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around me tightly. I didn't notice that I was crying when Sasuke was whipping my tears away.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I said still crying.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you and always."

I hugged him so tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. We stayed quiet for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura I meant every word I said when I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever and I will keep on loving you because it's the only thing I want to do."

Sasuke was suddenly fading away and so was I. I reached out for him and called out his name, but it was pointless.

He smiled at me and then he vanished.

I woke up to only see the dark sky with millions of stars. _It was just a dream. I told myself._

I looked around my surroundings. I was still at the graveyard. I suddenly remembered what I came here to do.

I took out my 'wish' necklace and held it in my hand. I looked up at the sky to look for the brightest and biggest star.

When I found one I held the clear diamond up to where the star was and then the diamond suddenly shines just like the star.

I looked thorough the diamond just like what Crastalia told me, and I said, "I wish it was Friday April 14 again the day when I first met Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly the diamond burst into sliver dust. It went all around me in circles. I began to feel dizzy and then out of nowhere I saw a bright light.

Then everything went dark.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap**

 _I looked thorough the diamond just like what Crastalia told me, and I said, "I wish it was Friday April 14 again the day when I first meet Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Suddenly the diamond burst into sliver dust. It went all around me in circles. I began to feel dizzy and then out of nowhere I saw a bright light._

 _Then everything went dark._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

No light could be seen. I was alone in the darkness.

 _Where am I? I thought._

My whole body turned numb and my body was shivering. Suddenly flashes of my memories came to me like moving pictures, memories of Sasuke and me. All the times we were together. Each memory, my body became warmer.

When there was no more to see, I saw a sudden bright light.

"Sakura! Wake up!" a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes. I blinked them a couple of times. The first thing I saw was the ceiling.

"Finally you woke up."

I suddenly got up. I was in my room and right across room my bed was my cousin.

"Umi?" I said.

"Surprised to see me?" Umi said with a smile.

"...yeah." I said.

 _Did my wish come true? I asked myself in my head._

 _ **Of course it did. Can't you tell? Remember on April 14 Umi waked you up and you were surprised to see her. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Oh yeah, but to make sure..._

"Umm...Umi what's the date today?" I asked.

"It's Friday April 14."She answered.

 _I can't believe it. My wish actually came true! I thought._

 _ **Hell Yeah! Inner Sakura said out loud.**_

"Well hurry up. We got to go to school. We're already late." Umi said as she left my room to give me privacy.

When I knew she was down stairs, I started to jump up and down on my bed like a little child.

"Yes! Yes! I have another chance to start over! Thank you Crastalia!" I said with joy.

 _ **It's been a while since I see you happy.**_

 _Yeah I know. It's been so long that I forgot how good it feels to be happy...but I'm not going to be fully happy until I see Sasuke._

 _ **I agree.**_

I got off from my queen-sized bed and went to my huge closet.

"What to wear...what to wear.." I said to myself.

I had a whole bunch of clothes in my closet. Most of my clothes were dark colors. Red, blue, black, white, gray, green, and brown. I also had tons of shoes. Most of my shoes were converse of all colors.

I noticed that one of my favorite shoes was missing. I looked around my room.

"Where is my shoes?" I asked myself.

Then something red and white caught my eye. Right on my computer table laid my red shirt and my white tight jeans. As I went over there I saw my red and white converse shoes below the table.

"I found it." I said as I grabbed them and put them on top of the table.

I then started to dress up. When I finished I looked at myself at the mirror.

 _ **Wow. We look damn HOT! Inner Sakura said.**_

 _I agree._

I came downstairs with my book bag and found my cousin watching television.

"Umi? Why are you just sitting there watching T.V? We should get going to school." I said as I reached to the front door.

"Change of plans." Umi said.

"Change of plans?" I said with a puzzled face.

Umi turned to look at me. "Yeah.. we're not going to school today."

"What!? Are you crazy?! We can't just-"

"Sakura..."

"Skip school for no-"

"Sakura..."

"Damn reason. My dad will kill me if I missed school. You know I never-"

"SAKURA!" Umi yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me talk." She said.

"Sakura, don't worry about missing school. It's Friday. You know we don't do much on Fridays. Besides I already talked to your dad and he said it was also said you need to take a day off." my cousin said.

"Oh...he really said that?" I said doubtfully.

"Yeah he did." She answered.

I then sat beside her. "So then what are we going to do for the whole day?" I asked feeling the boredom already.

"I have no idea." She said while watching the television.

"Well I guess we could just watch T.V for a while." I said.

30 minutes had passed by and I was so bored. There was nothing good to watch. Every now and then Umi would change the channel.

"Ummm Umi... you want to go to the mall or something?" I asked her.

Umi turned the T.V off. "Yeah. That would be better."

We arrive at the Konoah mall. There was not a whole bunch of people in the mall. Which was good because that would mean I would have the whole day to look around of all the stores.

"So..where do you want to go first?" I asked my cousin.

"How about HOT TOPIC!" Umi said.

"Yes!" I said as a started to walk in the direction the store was, along with my best cousin.

Hot Topic is my favorite store in the universe. Why? Because it's the coolest store and it has the hottest clothes and other things ever.

When we arrive at the coolest store ever, a guy went up to my cousin and asked if he could help anything out for her. Umi blushed and said no thank you.

"Well let me know when you need something. I would be in the cash register." He said with a smile and walked away to the cash register.

My cousin couldn't stop looking at the guy.

"Awww Umi has a crush!" I said in front of her face.

She pushed me away. "Oh shut up!"

"You know you like him." I said.

"Whatever. He's not that cute." She said.

"Yeah you're right he's not cute, he's hot! Just look at his bronze hair and his beautiful blue eyes." I said just to mess with my cousin.

"What!? Hey you get your own guy. I saw him first."

"You just admit that you like him."

"Well..yeah. So? At least I found the hottest guy unlike you would ever find." Umi said as she walked away from me.

 _If you only knew. I thought._

 _ **Well she's going to find out anyway. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah soon._

As I was looking around in the music section, Umi came to me jumping with excitement, and saying, "I'm so HAPPY!"

"Calm down Umi. Why are you so happy?" I said.

Umi took out a piece of paper and on that paper had a phone number.

"You're so happy just because you got someone's number?" I asked.

"Yeah but not just someone's number, it's that hot guy in the cash register, and not just that he asked me out!"

"Let me guess you said yes."

Umi nodded. She then started to tell me every detail of what had happen between them. They guy's name was Akio. He was seventeen years. The same age as my cousin. Apparently he goes to the same school as Umi and me.

"Hey if he goes to our school then why isn't he there?" I asked.

Umi tells me that there are some days that he stays for work during school because he needs money. Akio only goes to school on Tuesday through Thursday.

Umi then goes to talk to Akio some more while I still look around in the store. Few minutes later I go to the cash register to buy a CD. Umi was already there with Akio.

I gave the CD to Akio. I had to admit Akio was hot.

 _ **But not as hot as Sasuke. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yes, Sasuke is more hotter than him._

"That will be $12.99." Akio said.

I gave him the money. He put my CD in a black bag that had red letter that said HOT TOPIC.

"Here you go." He said as he gave me the bag.

"Thanks." I said. I then looked at Umi.

Umi sighed and looked at Akio. "I hate to leave."

"Umi you can stay if you want. I will call you when I'm going to leave the mall." I said.

They both looked at me." Oh thank you Sakura." Umi said.

Akio gave me a smile.

"Well you two love birds enjoy yourselves." I said as I walked out of the store.

* * *

Few hours later and I've been to all the stores in the mall. I was so exhausted. I took out my cell phone to see what time it was. It was almost seven at night. I then called Umi.

"Hello?" Umi said.

I could hear smooching sounds in the background.

"Umi is Akio kissing you?" I asked.

"Sakura? Oh umm maybe...yeah." She said.

I shook my head. "Well anyways it is time to go."

"Awe Sakura it's been only like an hour." Umi complained.

"An hour? Are you kidding me? It's been more than one hour. More than three or four actually." I said.

"Aghh! Fine."

"I'll meet you at the car." I said, and I hanged up.

I arrived at my car and got in. I waited for about ten minutes until Umi showed up.

"Hey." she said as she got in.

"Hey. You got to tell me everything that happened while I was away." I said as I started the engine.

"I'll tell you at home. First lets stop by to get something to eat."

"Yeah. I'm starving." I said, and we drove off.


	7. Blockbusters

**Recap**

 _I arrived at my car and got in. I waited for about ten minutes until Umi showed up._

 _"Hey." she said as she got in._

 _"Hey. You got to tell me everything that happened while I was away." I said as I started the engine._

 _"I'll tell you at home. First lets stop by to get something to eat."_

 _"Yeah. I'm starving." I said, and we drove off._

* * *

 **Ch.7 - Blockbusters**

We stopped by the Chinese restaurant to eat. How I love Chinese food. Most of all my family loves to eat Chinese food. Who wouldn't? They're so good. No they're delicious to eat.

As soon as I walked into the restaurant, I turned around and walked outside to the direction of my car. Why? Five words. Aumi and her sluttish friends. Yes. They were at my favorite restaurant.

Umi caught up with. "Sakura! Why are heading back to your car?" She asked confused.

"Because Aumi is in there." I replied unlocking my car.

Umi looked through windows of the restaurant, and she can see that Aumi and her friends were sitting at a round table eating and talking.

Umi sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe it. Just because Aumi and her stupid friends are there. Sakura forget about them and come eat inside."

I was now sitting inside my car and Umi was outside looking at me through the window. "I don't want to" I said firmly.

"Come on Sakura. It's not like their going to bite you or eat you."

"I'm not scared of those sluts. I just don't want to see them. Why don't you buy some food to take home."

Umi sighed in defeat. "You're so stubborn you know that."

"I know." I smiled in victory.

Umi walked off into the restaurant to order the food. While I waited. I was so glade that I wasn't going to eat inside the restaurant. I just didn't want to be in the same room where Aumi was. I just wouldn't be a good idea. If I were to be eating inside the restaurant now things could get ugly. It's more likely that Aumi would come to me and do something and I just would probably start a fight right there and then. So, you see I don't want to cause a scene. Especially not in my favorite restaurant.

Few minutes later Umi came back with lots of Chinese food.

"The food smells so good. "I said as I started the engine.

"You bet! "Umi said as she smelled the food.

When we arrive at my house, we started to eat the food. I then asked my cousin what happened between Akio and her.

"Oh! Sakura! He is just the perfect guy for me!" Umi said.

How Umi looked I'd say she was really deeply in love with Akio. Umi kept telling me how sweet and cute Akio was.

"Did you know he could play the guitar?"

"Really? "I said as I drank my water.

"Yeah he played for me. Isn't that awesome!"

 _ **I regret for asking her what happened with her and Akio. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _I know. She won't stop talking about Akio._

 _ **But I'm actually happy for her.**_

 _Yeah. I thought as I smiled._

"Yeah that's awesome." I said as I picked up my plate and threw it in the trash.

By then Umi also got up from the table and threw her plate in the trash. We then went to the living room and Umi picked up the T.V control and turned on the television. We sat at the sofa and started to watch an action movie.

Half way through the movie Umi's phone starts ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" Umi said.

Her face then lit up. "OH! Hey Akio!"

Umi then went to my room to talked to her loving boyfriend while she left me all alone in the living room.

When the movie ended I started to change channels to see if anything good was on. Umi came back and saw me.

"Nothing good is on?" Umi asked.

I shook my head. "No."

Out of nowhere the front door slams open and my dad calls out for my cousin and me.

"We're in the living room." I yelled to him.

"Hey, lets go to blockbusters and rent some movies." he yelled back as he came to the living room.

I then looked at my cousin. "What good movies came out?" I asked.

"Who knows but lets go. There's nothing good on TV." Umi responded.

I grabbed my cell phone and we were on our way out the door.

* * *

As we were getting closer to the movie store I couldn't stop thinking that I would finally would get to see Sasuke again.

We were just entering the store when suddenly Umi grabs me by the hand and whispers, "Oh my gosh. Sakura look over there. That guy is so cute and he's looking this way."

I turned around and look. Sasuke was there, and he was looking at me with his beautiful onyx eyes.

 _ **Sakura!? Snap out of it.**_

 _Oh Yeah. I thought._

"Sure Umi. If you say so. "I said as I was headed to the horror section.

"Look he's smiling at you. Go talk to him. He is so fine." Umi said.

"I know. Come on lets just go get some movies."

"Sakura are you dumb? He is so cute!"

I ignored her and went to go look for a movie. '' Fine then, don't pay attention to him. You don't know what you're missing. Well I'm a go over there and look for a movie while I'm looking at that fine guy. Ha ha ha."

"What happened to you and Akio, Umi?"

I was at the horror section looking far a good scary movie to rent when I hear a phone 'ring ring ring' It was my phone ringing.

I answered the call. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sakura! What are doing?" It was my best friend, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! I'm at blockbusters. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm with Hinata. Hey can you bring some movies for me and Hinata?"

"Sure but I don't know what kind of movies you like."

"Ummm, go to the new arrival and tell me all the movies that just came out."

"Fine then"

I went to the new arrival and started to tell Naruto all the new movies that came out. Suddenly, I hear someone saying, "Hey, you the girl over there talking on the phone."

I froze. I knew that familiar voice. It was Sasuke. How I yearn to hear his voice again. It was like music to my ears.

 _ **You know what to do Sakura.**_

I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing the same white shorts and blue shirt. I felt like I wanted to run to him and kiss him right there.

"Hey, umm... you think I can have your number?" He asked.

I had forgotten that I was talking on the phone with Naruto. He yelled, '' Hey Sakura! You still there?''

"Hey, let me call you back like five minutes, okay and say hi to Hinata for me."

"Fine." Naruto said and he hang up on me.

I looked back at Sasuke. ''Sure, Its..." as I was telling him my number, I couldn't stop thinking that my wish actually came true. He was here with me alive again. I'm so happy again.

"This is your cell phone right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay, so I'll call you later. Your single right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye!"

As he was leaving I couldn't stop looking at him. I kept looking at him until he turned around and saw me. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We stared at each other until I realized I was blushing, so I turned around quickly.

Umi came running to me and yelled, "I saw that."

"Saw what? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Don't act stupid with me. You and that guy. I saw everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup! So what did you two talked about?" Umi asked eagerly.

As I was telling Umi what happened I had go interrupted by my dad. "Hey Sakura! Umi! Come on lets go. Got all your movies"

"Yeah, we're coming. Umi I'll tell the rest to you later."

"Fine."

As my dad was driving us back home, I felt my heart whole again. It wasn't broken into pieces anymore. It wasn't numb anymore. My guilt faded away, my eyes seem happier instead of sorrow.

And now I can't wait until Sasuke calls me tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

 _As my dad was driving us back home, I felt my heart whole again. It wasn't broken into pieces anymore. It wasn't numb anymore. My guilt faded away, my eyes seem happier instead of sorrow._

 _And now I can't wait until Sasuke calls me tonight._

* * *

 **Ch. 8**

We arrived at my house at around 11:15 p.m. "So, Sakura you going to tell me what you and that guy talked about?" Umi asked.

"Fine."

As I told her the rest that happened, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." a voice that I was dying to hear for so long.

"Hey!" I said.

"It's me. The guy from blockbusters."

"Oh yeah the one asking for my number."

"Yeah. So what you doing?"

"Nothing. At my house with my cousin watching a movie and you?''

"In my room listening to music. So what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"That's a gorgeous name. My name is Sasuke."

"I like your name."

While I was talking to Sasuke on the phone, Umi leaned over to me and whispered, "Sakura, hey talk lower, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry."

I got up and went to my room to talk on the phone. "So, Sakura, you said that your single right?"

"Yeah"

" Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

 _ **THIS IS IT! He's going to ask you out! Inner Sakura said with excitement.**_

 _Yeah I know! I thought._

" Yeah sure." I said.

" Ummm...would you go out with me?"

" Yes I would love that."

" Really?"

" Yes really." I said.

I then hear my cousin calling me from downstairs. " Hey Sasuke can you hold on for a sec?" I asked.

" Yeah."

I put my phone down on my night table and went downstairs to see what Umi wanted.

" What you want Umi?" I asked wishing that she could tell me quickly so that I can go back to my room and talk to Sasuke.

" I'm going to start the other movie so you better tell Sasuke bye-bye." Umi said.

" Fine." I said. I could always call Sasuke tomorrow, or later in the night. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to call him right after the movie finish.

I went back to my room and picked up my phone. " Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah blossom."

" You don't mind me calling you later in the night?" I asked.

" No I don't mind."

" Okay well I'll call you later because I'm about to go watch a movie with my cousin."

" Okay bye.''

" Bye." And then I hanged up. I quickly went downstairs with full of happiness. I was so happy in that moment. I guess Umi knew I was happy because she then asked, "What happened? What are you smiling about?"

" Sasuke asked me out and I said YES!" I told her.

" OMG! Are you serious! I'm so happy for you!" Umi said as she hugged me.

" I'm so happy!" I said smiling.

" Hold on Sakura, aren't you still going out with Sai?" My cousin asked me.

 _ **Shoot! We totally forgot about that bastard. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah. Damn. I thought._

I didn't even want to think about Sai. All he did was used me. I hate him so much. If I remember correctly tomorrow morning he's going to call me. So when he does I'm going to tell him we are done for good.

" Yeah we are but I'm going to break up with him tomorrow." I said.

" Really? But I thought you were so in love with Sai."

" NO! Not anymore. I hate him. All he did was use me."

" What?! He used you? But why? How do you know? What happened?" Umi asked me.

I told her everything. Well not everything. I just left out about the whole me wishing to go back in time so that I can be with Sasuke again. If I told her that Umi would think I'm crazy and think I have some kind of mental problems.

" I can't believe it! That bitch is going to pay!" Umi was pissed about what Sai did to me.

" Yeah and Aumi too is going to get a payback." I said.

" Hell yeah! I can't stand her anymore. She's been messing with you for too long."

" Yeah I know, but lets forget about this now and watch the movie." I said as I hit the play button to start the movie.

" Yeah I agree."

* * *

It was like around 1:30 in the morning when the movie finished. Umi went to my room to sleep, while I stayed downstairs in the living room. I wondered if I should still call Sasuke. What if he was sleeping? I wouldn't want to wake him up. But then again he said he didn't mind me calling him late.

 _ **He's probably sleeping now.**_

 _Yeah..but.._

 _ **But nothing. You can always call him early in the morning.**_

 _Yeah I guess your right._

I headed to my room, finding my cousin already sounding asleep in the left side of my bed. I crawled in the right side of my bed and then fell asleep.

* * *

It was around 9:00 a.m. when my phone rang. I was sleeping so I didn't bother to answer it. It rang and rang but then it stopped. Five minutes later it rings again. I was so sleepy to check who it was so I just answered it.

" Hello?"

" Ummm..Hey Sakura." At first I didn't recognize the voice but then I remembered that Sai was going to call this morning.

" What do you want Sai?" I demanded knowing full well what he wanted.

" Well I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened on Tuesday." he said.

" We have nothing to talk about."

" Yes we do. I have good reasons why I took Aumi's side and not yours." Sai said.

" I don't care what those reasons are. Their just lame excuses, and I don't even want to see or hear from you again!" I yelled.

" No you don't. Please meet me at the mall today around 2:00 so we can talk."

" Yeah, like I'm going to meet you at the mall. So you can humiliate me again? I don't think so." I told him.

" Please! I'm begging you." Sai pleaded.

" No! Besides I'm done with you. I'm breaking up with you."

" No your not. You can't do this to me."

" Oh yeah..watch me." And then I hanged up on him. I was so mad that I through my phone at my bed. A few minuets later and Sai called me again but I didn't bother answering it. I just fell right back to sleep.

* * *

I had woken up like around 12:00. I would have slept more but Umi came running into my room and jumped on me yelling," Sakura! Wake up; it's time to get up. Come on Sakura lets go somewhere. I'm bored."

"Get off of me. I'm tired. Let me sleep a little more." I muttered.

"No Sakura. It's like 12:30 already."

I suddenly got up. " Are you serious? " I asked to my cousin.

" Yup."

" Damn I promised myself that I would call Sasuke early in the morning."

" Well you can call him now and see if he can take us somewhere!" Umi said.

I thought for a second." You know that's not a bad idea."

I dialed Sasuke's number and I waited until he picked up. " Hello?"

" Hey Sasuke!"

" Oh hey blossom. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

" Nothing. I'm just bored."

" Me too. If you like I can take you somewhere today."

" Its funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Sasuke laughed. " Okay so where do I pick you up?"

I told him my address. " Oh and can I take my cousin?" I asked.

" Yeah sure. So I'll be at your house in an hour, sounds good?"

" Yup."

" Okay see you later blossom."

" Okay bye."

I hanged up and told Umi that Sasuke was coming in an hour. So Umi and I quickly took a shower and dressed up. By the time we finished putting our makeup, someone knocked on the door.

" That must be Sasuke." I said.

" Yeah." Umi said.

We grab our phone and purse and we were out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Chance to Start Over**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _I hanged up and told Umi that Sasuke was coming in an hour. So Umi and I quickly took a shower and dressed up. By the time we finished putting our makeup, someone knocked on the door._

 _" That must be Sasuke." I said._

 _" Yeah." Umi said._

 _We grab our phone and purse and we were out the door._

* * *

I opened the front door to my house and was greeted by a warm smile from Sasuke. I took a good look at him. He was wearing a casual grey button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Sasuke was too hot. I blushed and I noticed Sasuke smirked realizing that I was checking him out.

"Hey Sasuke." I said still blushing.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he smirked.

Umi came at my side and saw Sasuke. "Hey! You must be Sasuke! I am Sakura's cousin, Umi." Umi said as she extended her hand towards him.

Sasuke gave Umi a handshake and said, "It is nice to meet you Umi."

"Likewise. So, shall we get going then?" Umi said as she looked between Sasuke and I.

I nodded my head. " Yeah. Any ideas where we should go?" I asked.

"How about the mall?" Umi suggested.

The word mall made me cringe. I knew if we were to go to the mall I would see Sai there. After the phone call from him this morning, I knew he would still wait at the mall for me to show up and I was not going to go see him. Plus, I did not want Sasuke to know about Sai and me. I was ready to move forward with Sasuke and leave behind the past for good.

"I don't want to go to the mall. How about we eat somewhere first, then we can go see a movie?" I suggested.

"I like that idea." Sasuke agreed.

"All right lets go." Umi said.

As we went toward Sasuke's car, Umi and I stared wide-eyed at the car. Sasuke had a sleek black Audi A7 with dark tinted windows. Umi and I gaped at Sasuke to explain how he managed to get such an expensive car.

Sasuke shrugged, "It was a gift from my parents."

 _A gift from his parents? Is his family rich or something? I thought._

"That is cool." I said.

We got in the car and the interior of the car was just as amazing as the exterior. The interior of the car was covered in black leather and overall the car suited nicely for Sasuke. I sat at the passenger side and Umi was siting in the back. Sasuke looked me over and said, " Any suggestions on where we should eat?"

" How about Little Peaking?" I asked.

" Oh Yes! I love Little Peaking!" Umi said.

Sasuke nodded and started to drive to our destination.

* * *

Little Peaking was a small casual Chinese restaurant that Umi and I enjoyed to go eat. It has been a while since we been there. We arrived at Little Peaking and noticed it wasn't packed yet, so we were lucky enough to not wait for seating. A male waiter lead us to the back of the restaurant where all the booths where. We sat at one of the booths that had a perfect view of outside. Umi and I sat together and Sasuke sat across from us. The waiter then hand each of us menus and started asking us what we wanted to drink. We all ordered water.

We sat quietly looking at our menus and I already knew what I wanted. I was just a bit awkward and not knowing how to start a conversation. Eventually Umi beat me to it.

"So Sasuke have you been here before?" Umi asked.

"Yes only once." Sasuke said.

By then the waiter came and took our orders. I ordered Teriyaki Chicken with steamed rice. Umi ordered a General Tso's Chicken with fried rice and Sasuke had the Shrimp Lo-Mein with fried rice. After the waiter took our orders, Umi started to interrogate Sasuke.

"What school do you go to?" Umi asked.

"I am actually home schooled." Sasuke responded.

I was shocked. " Home schooled? Why?" I asked him.

Sasuke just shrugged and said, " I guess my parents just wanted me to."

"Well I think you should join our school, Konoha Leaf Academy High." Umi said.

"I will keep that in mind." Sasuke smirked at me.

I was blushing. I was thinking how amazing it would be to have Sasuke come to school with me. I would be able to be with him all day and who knows I might get to have the same classes with him. I wished he would really consider going to my school, it would be the best thing ever. My phone started to ring and that brought me back from my thoughts. I took out my phone out of my purse and I glared at the ID that was showing on my screen. I decided to end the call and put my phone away.

"Who was it?" Umi asked.

"Nobody important." I replied.

Few minutes past and my phone started to ring again. I checked my phone and it was **him** again. I ended the call again. I was getting frustrated with him calling me. I did not want to talk to him. He was ruining my day with Sasuke. Sasuke must have noticed my frustration when he asked me, "Are you okay?" I looked up at him and I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him the truth or just lie and make it sound like it was nothing. Umi elbowed me and gave me a stern look, telling me to do the right thing. Apparently she knew who kept calling me.

I sighed in defeat. "No. I am frustrated at an idiot who keeps calling me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit and said, "Who keeps calling you?"

I bit my bottom lip and responded, " Sai… my ex boyfriend."

I looked at Sasuke trying to figure out his reaction to my answer. I wondered if he was concerned about my recent break up with Sai or if he didn't even care. Sasuke kept a composed look and he opened his mouth to say something when my phone started to ring again.

"Is it him again?" Sasuke asked with his hand out in front of me.

I looked at my phone and nodded my head to confirm it was Sai again. I hand Sasuke my phone asking him what he was going to do. Sasuke just smirked at me and answered the call.

"Hello?" Sasuke said while looking at me.

I heard a muffled voice in the other end of the phone but could not understand what Sai was saying to Sasuke.

" Sakura is not available." Sasuke said.

Umi and I were leaning toward Sasuke trying to figure out what Sai was saying. It was bugging me that I didn't know what was happening.

Sasuke then said, " Like I said. She is not available. Nor will she ever be available for you. Do me a favor and stop calling her.''

Finally I heard Sai raising his voice and it sounded like he said, "Who the hell are you? Let me talk to Sakura now!"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider and said, " I'm her boyfriend, Sasuke. If you don't leave her alone, you will have to deal with me." Sasuke hanged up the phone and gave it back to me.

My face was burning in crimson red. _He said he was my boyfriend. I thought._ Hearing Sasuke said that made my stomach flip with butterflies. I felt relieved that Sasuke was not worried about Sai and that Sasuke took care of Sai for me.

"Well, he shouldn't be bothering you anymore." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

Sasuke then looked at me with a stern face. " Sakura, if he doesn't let me know. I can take care of that idiot."

I nodded. By the way he said that I felt he had no problem fighting him off and teach Sai a lesson to back off. Sasuke seemed really fit and I wondered what was behind the button down shirt he was wearing.

 _Gosh! I better stop imagining him topless! I thought._

Right then the waiter came by with our meals. The food smelled so good that I notice my stomach was growling. I was pretty hungry.

"Mmm... The food smells great! " Umi said before she started to dig in.

Sasuke and I agreed and started to dig in as well.

We ate silently for a few minuets before Umi started to ask questions to Sasuke again. I apologized him for having Umi interrogate him but he was fine with it. At the end I was glad that Umi asked questions because I found out a few interesting things about him. His birthday was on July 23. He had an older brother named Itachi and his brother works as a detective at the Konoha Military Police Force. I found out that his family is wealthy due to owning a large company, along with the Konoha Military Police Force! Strangely, he loves to eat tomatoes.

" Do you like sweets?" I asked him.

" I don't really have a sweet tooth." He responded.

"What?!" Umi and I said at the same time.

"How can you not like sweets? They are the best things ever!" Umi said.

Sasuke shrugged. "I just don-"

Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he held his hand on his stomach and he looked like he was in pain.

 _Oh no. It's his cancer. I thought worriedly._

I instantly grabbed his other hand that was on the table. "Sasuke are you okay? You don't look so good." I said with worried eyes.

He looked at me and for a brief moment I saw his eyes were filled with pain until he composed himself and said while lightly squeezing my hand," I'm fine. I just have a little stomachache. Don't worry about me."

I can only nod my head because I knew he was not going to tell me what was really wrong. Besides I already knew but I needed him to realize that he needed help. I can't lose him again and I will not let it happen. For now I let it slide but I have to find a way to help him.

When we finished with our meals the waiter came back with the bill. Sasuke insisted that he would pay for all of us and I could not argue with him. He was stubborn.

Once we were out of Little Peaking we decided to go to the movies. Once there, Umi begged for us to watch befriended. Umi was a sucker for horror movies but I didn't mind. I was looking forward to holding on to Sasuke whenever there was a scary moment in the movie. " What do you say Sasuke? Want to see Befriended?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

He smirked at me like he knew what I was planning to do in the movie with him. I blushed a little when he put his arm around me and said, "Sure. I don't mind watching a good horror movie. You can hold on to me when you get scared Sakura."

I stick my tongue out at him and said, " I don't get scared easily Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked knowing full well what would happen the moment the movie starts playing.

And he was right. During the movie I held onto Sasuke's hand most of the time. I was surprised how scary the movie was, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed holding onto Sasuke's hand. His hand was warm and strong. It made me feel secure in his presence.

 _I could get use to this. I thought._

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I smirked at Sakura when she held onto me during the movie. I liked having her near me. It felt right. I could feel her soft small delicate hand and I could smell her sweet strawberry scent from her hair leaning against my shoulder. I looked at her and she was perfect. I held onto her hand throughout the movie. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie because Sakura captivated me. She was just beautiful.

When I first saw her at blockbusters I just had this huge feeling inside of me. Her beauty instantly attracted me. She was nothing like the other girls I have seen. Most girls were annoying and wanted my attention but Sakura was different. She was herself and I liked that about her.

At the end of the movie I felt the sharp pain in my stomach again. This time I tried to not show it. I didn't want Sakura to worry.

 _This one really hurts. I thought._

I have been having this pain for a few days now and it is starting to worry me. I need to remind myself that I need to go see a doctor. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sakura calling my name. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. Lets get out of here." I told her as I grabbed her hand leading the way with Umi following behind.

We got into the car and it was getting late. I started driving to Sakura's house while still having the pain in my stomach. At one point I looked at Sakura from the corner of my eye and noticed that she had her brows narrowed like she was concentrating on something.

 _I wonder what she is thinking. I told myself._

Once we arrived at her place. I walked Sakura and Umi to the door.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"It was fun hanging out with you Sasuke! " Umi said waving goodbye as she went inside my house, leaving Sasuke and I alone.

"Did you have a good time?" Sasuke asked as he came closer to me.

" Yes I did." I smiled.

"Good. Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment. "No not really. I would like to see you again tomorrow." I said looking away to hide my blushing face.

I suddenly felt Sasuke's hand on my face making me look toward him and he was inches away from me. _Is he going to kiss me? I thought._ He didn't instead he brought his lips to my forehead and kissed it gently.

" I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night my blossom." Sasuke said and then he went to his car and drove off.

I stood there until I wasn't able to see his car anymore. I went inside and went straight to my room where Umi was waiting for me.

"So how did it go? Did you kiss Sasuke yet!?"

I shook my head no. I held my right hand on my forehead where Sasuke kissed it. It still felt like his warm lips were still lingering there. I sighed, "He kissed my huge forehead though."

"Are you still self conscience with your forehead?" Umi said rolling her eyes at me.

I glared at her. "No. It is just the truth. My forehead is huge!"

"Oh Sakura it is not!"

"Whatever."

I went to my bathroom to change into my black short shorts and a simple red tank top. I came back into my room to see that my cousin had already fallen asleep on my bed. I got in the right side of the bed and lay down. I started to think about my day today. I couldn't believe my wish came true. Sasuke was back into my life and I couldn't be any happier. I grabbed my phone that was on the nightstand and checked if Sasuke texted me. And he did.

 **Sasuke:**

 **I had a great time with you today. I will pick you up tomorrow at 9 AM. Have a good night Sakura.**

I smiled at what he texted me. I replied saying good night and that I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. I put my phone away and I was soon fallen asleep with Sasuke on my thoughts.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

I was lying on my bed when I noticed that my phone buzzed for a brief moment. I picked it up from where it was laying on the bed and smiled when I saw it was from Sakura.

 **Sakura:**

 **I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Good night Sasuke. :)**

I wanted to keep texting her but I figured she would need her sleep. I put my phone away and stared at the ceiling. I had planned a wonderful day with Sakura tomorrow. I just hoped she would like what I have planned for her.

My thoughts of Sakura were interrupted when my mother came into my room. I got up from my bed and looked at my mother. My mother looked so much like me. She had long black hair and black eyes. She came towards me.

"Sasuke how are you feeling?"

I knew she was asking about the stomachache. "Hn."

My mother glared at me. I knew she didn't like when I did not give her a definite answer. I sighed. " It is still the same."

"I made a doctors appointment for you tomorrow at 1:30."

I was then the one glaring. "I can't tomorrow mother."

"Why not?"

I looked away from my mother to hide the tint shade of pink that was on my cheeks. " I have to go see someone." I told her.

My mother smiled and said, " Does it have to do with that girl that you were with today?"

I looked at her with shocked eyes. "How did you know?"

My mother laughed. " I am your mother. I know everything." With that she turned around and headed out of my room.

"I'm not going to doctors tomorrow." I told her.

My mother was out of the room and yelled out. " No excuses. You can bring your girlfriend with you! I would like to meet her!"

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. I went over to my door and closed it. _Oh well, I guess I would have to take Sakura with me. I thought._


	10. Konoha Falls

**Ch. 10: Konoha Falls**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"What to wear... What to wear… " I said to myself while I was searching through my closet trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Sasuke. Umi was on my bed watching me with amusement.

" Sakura just pick a dang outfit already! You're going to be late! " Umi said.

She was right. I had 30 minuets left before Sasuke showed up and I still need to put my makeup on. I quickly grabbed my white skinny jeans and a teal blouse. I quickly went to my bathroom to change into my outfit and once I was done I came out and went to my dresser. I looked at myself from the mirror.

"Gosh. I look like a mess!" I said.

I turned around and looked at Umi. "Can you help me brush my hair?" I asked.

Umi smiled and said " Of course!" She came at my side and picked up a brush from the drawer and started to brush my hair.

While she was doing that, I started to do my makeup. I wasn't really the type of girl to use makeup a lot and whenever I do use makeup I only use a little bit. I started with my eyes. I decided to put a light shade of teal eye shadow to match with the shirt I was wearing. I then used liquid black eye liner to define my eyes. Once that was done, I grabbed my light pink lipstick and used it on my lips. By the time I finished doing my makeup, Umi had finished doing my hair. My hair was smoothed out and tied into cute messy bun.

"Wow. Thanks Umi." I said smiling at myself from the mirror.

Umi hugged me from behind and said, "No problem. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

I took out my phone out of my pocket and checked the time it was 8:50 AM. _Sasuke would be here soon. I thought._ I suddenly felt nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach. I just had that fluttery fleeing by just thinking that today it would be just Sasuke and I. And I wondered what today would bring for both of us.

 **40 minutes later…**

I was sitting in the passenger seat in Sasuke's car for the last 30 minutes and I had no idea where we are going. For the most part of the car ride, we listened to music and surprisingly Sasuke and I had the same taste in music. Looking from the window, I could see that we had left the city and we were at the countryside. To be honest I have never been to this part of Konoha before and everything I saw along the road was beautiful. I never thought a wide-open field could look so pretty. It was filled with the most richest green grass I have ever seen and parts of it had many colorful flowers. I would see different kinds of trees that complete the setting of the fields. I took out my phone and started to take pictures.

"Don't take too many, you're going to want to save some for the destination we are going." Sasuke said.

I stopped taking pictures and looked at him. "Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" I asked while putting my phone away.

Sasuke smirked while keeping his eyes on the road. " I told you, it's a surprise."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Hn. No."

I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me. I went through different radio stations only to find that none of them had anything good playing on.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I noticed her frustration when I wouldn't tell her where we are going. I didn't mind though. I thought it was cute how Sakura gets frustrated. She would pout a little bit and if she got really mad her face would turn red. I smirked at the thought of her face being all red. It was cute. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and noticed that she was messing around with the radio. I could tell that nothing good was playing, so I reached for my phone from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, you can go through my music and play it on the stereo." I told her.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks!" she said as she went through my playlist.

She started to play "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. " I love this song." She said.

I smirked. Fall Out Boy was one of my favorite bands. I am glad that I can share the same taste in music with Sakura. It was another thing that I liked about her.

" **Centuries"**

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

Once the song ended, Sakura started to play other songs from Fall Out Boy. _If I remember correctly I think there is an upcoming concert that will have Fall Out Boy. I thought to myself._

After three songs, I could see the entrance to Konoha Falls up ahead. "We are almost there." I told Sakura as I went to the entrance. I was driving up the curvy road to the top of the mountain when I took a glance at Sakura beside me. I can tell from her expression that she was amazed at what she was looking at. It made me smile.

Sakura turned to me and said. "This is incredible! I've never been this high up in a mountain before."

"Well now you have." I said looking back to the road.

We reached at the top of the mountain. The mountain was not too tall for it to be cold, which was good because I had planned a nice picnic with Sakura. I drove to the small parking lot and parked the car. As I got out of the car, I went to the passenger side to open the door for Sakura.

"Thank you." She said while blushing. I smirked at her. I loved it when she blushed because of me.

"So where to now?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to a trail that was up ahead. "Hn. You'll see." As we walked Sakura was exploring her surroundings. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful underneath the sunlight. It was like she was glowing. Her pink hair shined beautifully and her emerald eyes stood out that they mesmerized me.

About five minutes of walking we came to a small stream. I walked on the stone steps that were on the stream and held out my hand to Sakura. Sakura took my hand and I helped her get to the other side of the stream. "Thank you." She smiled as I came to her side. "Your welcome."

"We are close." I told her as we kept walking.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Who knew Sasuke was such a gentlemen. I thought._ I smiled. I was excited to where he was taking me. So far it has been amazing. I fell in love with nature. All the site seeing along the ride was so breath taking that I couldn't believe I was missing out on this.

Sasuke and I soon came into small meadow and I gasp. The small meadow was covered in daisies, tulips, and daffodils. There was a huge oak tree in the middle. Beside the meadow there was a small lake with a waterfall. As we walked closer toward the oak tree, I noticed that there was a picnic set up perfectly for us. I stopped just a few feet from the picnic area. "Sasuke… all this is amazing." I said as I looked at Sasuke beside me.

Sasuke smiled and I noticed he was blushing just a bit. " You like it?"

"I love it!" I instantly hugged him. Sasuke hugged me back tightly and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you love it."

We broke apart from the hug and sat down on the white blanket that was spread out for us. Sasuke grabbed the brown basket that was beside him and took out two plates, two cups, and utensils. He then took out two containers that had potato salad and chicken sandwiches. One was for me and the other was for him. I took one and took off the lid of the container. "Did you make all this?" I asked him as I took a bite of the potato salad.

"Everything but the food. My mother made the food for us." Sasuke stated.

"Well she makes amazing food! This is so good!"

Sasuke smirked. We ate in silence. I didn't mind. It was actually very relaxing just eating and enjoying being at the meadow with Sasuke. I looked at the waterfall it was so breath taking. _This is the first time I have seen a waterfall up close. I wished I brought my swimsuit. I thought._ Seeing the lake gave me an urge to be in the water. It was very hot today and my body wanted to cool off by swimming in the lake. I was brought back from my thoughts when Sasuke asked, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring my swimsuit." I said.

Sasuke pulled out a bag from behind him and handed it to me. " Umi packed your swimsuit for you."

I was surprised. " Umi knew?" I asked him.

Sasuke nodded. " Hn. I didn't want you to figure out what we were doing today so I asked Umi if she can pack some of your things."

"Oh. Well you sure did surprise me."

Sasuke gave me a small smile. He then gave me direction where there is a bathroom nearby. "Over there, there is a bathroom where you can change." He stated.

"Thanks." I went over to the small building that read "Restroom" and it had two walkways, one for men and the other for women. I went to the women's bathroom and I changed into my red swimsuit. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Gosh, I need to stop blushing!" I let my hair fall down from the messy bun it was in and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I had my dark blue swim trunks on and I took off the white shirt that I had on. I was now waiting for Sakura to come out. I checked my phone to see that it was already 11:00. _Looks like I only have about two hours before I have to go to that stupid doctors appointment. I thought._

I then looked at the direction of where the bathrooms were and I saw Sakura coming towards me. She was wearing a very attractive red swimsuit and she looked beautiful. I can tell from her blushing face that she was checking me out. I smirked at her. Once she was at my side I said, "Ready?"

"Ready for wha-" I didn't let her finish as I grabbed her hand and jumped into the water bringing her along with me.

We emerged from the water and Sakura splashed water at me. "That's what you get for making me jump." Sakura had her tongue out at me and I thought it was cute how she did that. I started to splash water at her and she did the same at me. Before we knew it we were having water splash fight. We were going at for what seemed like twenty minutes before Sakura surrendered.

"I give up! You win."

"Hn. I always win." I said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at me and gave me a final splash towards me. We decided to swim around the lake since it was small. Once we made it to the waterfall we decided to sit on a large rock to look at the waterfall. " Sasuke, how did you find this place?"

I shrugged. "My mother would always bring my brother and I here when we were younger."

"That's cool. This place is so amazing. Thank you for bringing me here." Sakura said smiling at me. I couldn't get enough of her smile. In fact I couldn't get enough of her. This feeling I had when I was around her was something I have never experienced before. I didn't think I could feel this way with someone. I wanted to know more about her.

"Sakura… tell me more about you."

Sakura was looking at the waterfall and looked like she was in deep thought. " Well, I like to help others, my family and friends are important to me, I can get very hot tempered and stubborn. I love movies and music. And I have a large forehead."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Large forehead?"

"Yeah. It is the truth." Sakura said as she turned her head away from me.

I reached out to her face with my hands and made her face me. " It's fine. I don't think you have a large forehead." I leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. I pulled away just a few inches to look at her in the eyes. "Sakura… you're beautiful. Don't think otherwise." I can see Sakura turn bright red at what I told her. Our eyes locked and my heart was beating fast. Our faces were inches away and I couldn't ignore the urge of wanting to kiss her. We both leaned in and we closed our eyes when we felt our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me so that she was now on my lap. I can feel her arms wrap around my neck as our kiss deepened.

 _This is amazing… I thought._

We broke the kiss to catch our breaths. Sakura smiled at me while blushing. Her smile then turned into a small smirk. I was caught off guard when she pushed me off the large rock and into the water. I emerged from the water glaring at her.

Sakura laughed at me and said, "Pay Back."

"Hn."

Sakura then jumped in the water with me and started to splash water to my face. I quickly grabbed both of her wrists to make her stop. "I don't think so Sakura."

Sakura giggled. I then let go of her wrists and pulled her against my chest. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I responded back by holding her tightly against me and bringing one hand to her soft pink locks and deepening the kiss. I hear her moan and I smirked as I quickly shoved my tongue into her mouth gaining access from her moan. Our tongues battled with each other and I loved her sweet taste of strawberries.

We broke apart when we heard an alarm went off from the meadow. I cursed. "Damn, it's my alarm. It's 12:40. I promised my mother that I would go to the doctor today."

"Oh." Sakura said as she pulled away.

"Do you mind if you came along with me? The appointment is at 1:30." I asked her.

"No I don't mind."

I gave her a small smile. We headed back to the meadow and we quickly changed into our casual clothes in the bathroom. Once we were done, we grabbed our belongings and headed back to the car. By the time we got into the car it was already 1:00. _Crap. I need to drive fast if I want to get to the doctor on time. I thought._ "I hope you're not scared of going more than 70mph in this car." I said as I started the engine.

Sakura looked at me with confidence in her eyes. " Try me." I smirked at her and started driving in speed to the hospital while "Infinity" by Young Guns starts playing.

" **Infinity"**

 _Standing on the edge  
Watching traffic pass  
And these rivers of broken glass  
Everybody wants to believe there's something more to this_

 _Yet to hear the word of a higher power  
From the streets to the tallest tower  
Haunted by the questions unanswered  
My world begins to spin_

 _Oh and when it starts to light up  
It hits me like an atom bomb  
Oh and sometimes it's enough to free me from the undertow_

 _This is where I belong_

 _And all these city lights  
Another endless night  
Full of all possibilities  
Raise your glass to eternity_

 _I never felt so high  
It's never been this right  
And it's all about you and me  
From tonight to infinity_

 _It's easy to feel small when the world's so big  
Like a puzzle piece that doesn't fit  
Everybody's looking for something to show them how to live_

 _Oh and when it starts to light up  
The darkest corners of my soul  
Oh no hell or high water  
Can keep me from euphoria_

 _This is where I belong_

 _And all these city lights  
Another endless night  
Full of all possibilities  
Raise your glass to eternity_

 _I never felt so high  
It's never been this right  
And it's all about you and me  
From tonight to infinity_

 _Oh it's you and me  
Tonight to infinity_

 _Oh it's you and me  
Tonight to infinity_

 _This is where I belong_

 _And all these city lights  
Another endless night  
Full of all possibilities  
Raise your glass to eternity_

 _I never felt so high  
It's never been this right  
And it's all about you and me  
From tonight to infinity_

* * *

 ** _A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review it makes me happy! Thanks! OH and check out my other stories too!_**


	11. Doctor Visit

**A Chance To Start Over**

 **Chapter 11: Doctor Visit**

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry it took a while for me to update this chapter. I was too busy with work and other things! I will try my hardest to upload the next chapter soon. Just want to let you know that if you have not checked out my other stories, then CHECK IT OUT. Please! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _I gave her a small smile. We headed back to the meadow and we quickly changed into our casual clothes in the bathroom. Once we were done, we grabbed our belongings and headed back to the car. By the time we got into the car it was already 1:00. Crap. I need to drive fast if I want to get to the doctor on time. I thought. "I hope you're not scared of going more than 70mph in this car." I said as I started the engine._

 _Sakura looked at me with confidence in her eyes. " Try me." I smirked at her and started driving in speed to the hospital while "Infinity" by Young Guns starts playing._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Normal POV**

The clock just hit 1:20 when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the hospital. They were walking into the entrance holding hands and Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand tightly. Sasuke was a bit nervous for this doctor's visit that his mother had set him up with. He wasn't sure if he was nervous about what they will find in his stomach or what they were going to do to him once he see's the doctor. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. He sighed. Sasuke had not even told her why he was going to see the doctor. _I might as well tell her now. Sasuke thought._

Sasuke stopped making Sakura stopped along side him and he squeezed her hand lightly before saying, " Sakura, I didn't tell you why I was coming here."

Sakura looked at him and said. " I kind of have an idea what it is, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sasuke looked at her with a bit of shock on his face. " No. It's not fair to you. I am coming here to be check on what is wrong with my stomach. I know from the past you notice I would have stomach aches a lot and well I've been having them for more than a few days."

Sakura then squeezed Sasuke's hand. "I can tell. Whatever it is, you will get better. I know it."

With that being said, Sasuke and Sakura walked toward the lobby to get Sasuke checked in. Once Sasuke was checked in, Sasuke was greeted with a tight hug.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you came!" His mother said letting go of him.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled at his loving mother.

His mother looked at the pink haired girl that was beside her son. She smiled. "You must be Sakura! Sasuke has told me quite a bit about you." Sasuke's mom gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura blushed and said, " It is nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke's mom let her go and said, " Please, call me Mikoto."

Sakura nodded with a smile.

The three of them went to sit to wait for Sasuke to be called. Sasuke was sitting between his two favorite women in his life. He couldn't be any happier. His mother started a conversation about how their date was going.

"So, Sakura did you like going to Konoha Falls?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura's eyes beamed. "Yes! It was amazing and beautiful. Thank you for the food. It was really good."

Mikoto smiled. "No problem. Has Sasuke told you where you're going next after the doctor's appointment?"

Sasuke glared at his mother. "Hn. Mom, do not tell her anything." Sasuke said.

Before Sakura can ask anything, a nurse came out and called Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto stood up and went toward the nurse.

"Right this way." The nurse said leading them to a hallway. The nurse led them to a room on the right that was at the very end of the hallway. She opened the door and let them in. Once everyone was in the room, the nurse started to ask questions to Sasuke.

"You're here today because you have been having stomach pains for a few days, correct?" The nurse asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded as he sat on the examination table, while Sakura and Mikoto sat on the chairs that were beside it.

The nurse then asked Sasuke to take off his shirt and Sasuke did as he was told. This made Sakura blush, as she was still not use to seeing Sasuke shirtless.

"Okay, I am going to touch your stomach and you tell me where it hurts."

Sasuke nodded. The nurse put her hand and pressed the side of Sasuke's stomach first. "Does it hurt there?"

"No."

"How about here?" The nurse said as she pressed her hand on the lower part of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke flinched and said, "That hurts."

The nurse pulled away and said, " Hmm. I think we need to do a CT Scan and see what is going on in there." The nurse went over to her note pad that was on the counter and wrote some notes down. She then looked at Mikoto. " Since Sasuke has been having stomach pain for more than a few days, it is best to do a CT Scan right away. It could possibly be something serious."

Mikoto looked at her son and then to the nurse. "Do whatever it needs to be done." She said.

The nurse nodded. "I will go ahead and let the doctor know. Once everything is prepared, the doctor will come by and get you Sasuke."

With that the nurse left the room, leaving them to ponder what will happen.

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _Why do I feel like this is going to be bad? Sasuke thought._ Sasuke opened his eyes and look at the two women that were beside him. Mikoto looked at her son with worried eyes. "It is going to be okay, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke could only nod at his mother.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura and their eyes locked. Sakura knew that Sasuke was not the type of person to express his emotions but looking into his eyes you can see right through him. Sakura looked at his deep onyx eyes and she can tell that he was worried. Their eyes broke apart when the door opened and the doctor came in.

Sakura widen her eyes when she saw who the doctor was. " Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said in shock.

Tsunade was just surprised. "Sakura?"

Sasuke spoke. " You two know each other?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said. " Well Lady Tsunade is the principle of my school."

"Yes and a doctor. Now Sasuke, if you are ready you can come with me." Tsunade then looked at Sakura and Mikoto and said, "I'm sorry but I can only bring one of you."

Sakura looked at Mikoto. "You can go with Sasuke. I will stay here and wait."

Mikoto smiled at Sakura. "Thank you."

After that, they left leaving Sakura alone in the room.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

Sakura was brought back to the lobby to wait for Sasuke and his mother. Sakura was looking through a magazine when she felt her phone vibrate. She took her phone out and saw that it was her cousin that texted her.

 _ **Umi:**_

 _Sakura! Where are you?!_

Sakura did not want to let her cousin know that she was in the hospital with Sasuke because that would lead Umi to ask so many questions about it and Sakura was not in the mood for that.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _I am with Sasuke. Why?_

 _ **Umi:**_

 _Well I need to warn you Sai came by and was looking for you._

Sakura glared at her phone.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone! Did he say anything to you?_

 _ **Umi:**_

 _Yeah. He said it was important that he talks to you._

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _Like I would ever talk to him again. Thanks for letting me know, Umi._

Their conversation ended and it left Sakura in a bad mood. She thought that Sai would be done with her after Sasuke talked to him. Sakura sighed. _I guess he won't leave me alone until I talk to him. Sakura thought._

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I sat there thinking of all the crap Sai did to me. How he only used me to get good grades and cheat on me with Aumi the whole time. I was such a fool to believe in his lies. I hated him so much.

To take my mind off of Sai I grabbed a random magazine and stared to go through it.

 _ **15 minuets later...**_

Time seemed to pass by slowly and I was getting tired. I went through two magazines and it was not keeping me entertained. _What is taking Sasuke so long? I thought._ I was starting to get worried about Sasuke. I didn't know if he was all right or not. I laid my back against the chair to let my head rest against the wall and I started to feel myself drift to sleep. I yawned once and then I was out cold.

I moved my body a bit and I realized I was moving. _No, someone's moving me. I thought._ I was being carried bridal style. I could feel strong arms around me and it felt nice. There was no doubt that Sasuke was the one carrying me. I smiled and leaned my head closer to his chest. I didn't want to wake up. It felt too good to have Sasuke carry me. I heard footsteps running ahead of us and I heard Sasuke murmured a thank you as I heard a door opened. Then I was gently placed down on a leather seat. I finally opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in Sasuke's car.

"Hn. Finally decided to wake up."

I blushed as I realized that Sasuke was looking at me. Sasuke leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. He pulled away and gave me his famous smirk. I then looked behind him and noticed his mother was standing there smiling at us.

"How cute! Well I will take my leave. Sasuke do not get home too late, okay?"

Sasuke turned to his mother and nodded. " I will be okay mother."

Mikoto looked at us for a moment before she started to walk away. Sasuke turned back to face me and said, "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Ready for what, Sasuke?"

He gave me a small smile and said, "You will see."

With that he closed the car door and went to the driver side of the car and got in.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

As I was driving, I could not stop thinking of what Tsunade had told me about my results. I tighten my hands on the steering wheel. _Fuck. What do I tell Sakura? I thought._

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

I sighed. I couldn't keep this from her. It wouldn't be fair for her. I stop the car at a red light and I then looked at her. Just looking at her right now, made me realize how I cannot get enough of her beauty. I stared at her worried emerald eyes. They were tense yet beautiful.

"I'm not alright, Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. "Does it involve with your test results? You didn't tell me what happened."

I looked back at the road and saw the light turned green. I started driving again and said," I will tell you everything once we get to our destination."

 **20 minutes later...**

We parked in front of a huge modern 5 star restaurant called The Hidden Leaf. It was a three story high building.

I looked at Sakura. "What do you think?"

Sakura just had the most surprising expression on her face and I was pleased.

"Sasuke! This is incredible! I have never seen this place before!"

I smirked at her. We got out of the car and headed into The Hidden Leaf.

"This is my favorite restaurant." I told her as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the reservation desk.

Once we were at the reservation desk, the waitress that was there instantly recognized me.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Haruno. Your reservation is ready, please follow me." The waitress said as we followed her to the elevator to the third floor.

As we step out of the elevator, I can hear a small gasp sound that Sakura made. I looked at her to catch the glint in her eyes and the small smile that was forming on her face.

"Sasuke this looks beautiful!" she said.

"Hn. You haven't seen anything yet."

The third floor had wide windows as walls and you can perfectly see the city. There were small chandeliers in the ceiling that lit the whole room with enough brightness to give it a romantic feel. The tables and chairs were made of dark cherry wood. At the center of the room there was a small pond with different kinds of fishes and flowers and plants surrounded the pond. Overall the restaurant had a nature atmosphere. Which was one of the reasons I liked this place.

The waitress led us to the porch outside the third floor and I felt Sakura squeeze my hand once she saw the view of it.

"Sasuke... this is amazing!" Sakura said with a wide smile.

Right before us was a table set up with a vase of roses. Above the porch there was bulb lights hanging above. The porch was decorated with flowers and plants and at the center of the porch there was a small fountain.

I went to the table and pulled out the chair for Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she sat down.

I smirked and went to sit on the chair across from Sakura. The waitress then handed us our menus and we ordered our drinks.

"I will be back with your drinks." The waitress said and she left us alone.

From where we were sitting we can see the whole city. "Sasuke this is amazing. Thank you for taking me here." Sakura said as she looked at the city.

I gave her a small smile. We then started to look at the menu in front of us. Since The Hidden Leaf was my favorite place to eat, I already knew what I was going to order.

After a few minutes, I noticed Sakura was having a hard time figuring out what to get. "Having trouble deciding what to get?" I asked her.

Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink and put her menu down. " There are so many good choices. I don't know what to pick. What are you ordering?"

"I am ordering tomato soup and rice balls."

Sakura looked at me with disbelief.

"Hn. Believe it or not but tomato and rice balls are my favorite food to eat."

" You sure are interesting. You like tomato and rice balls but hate anything that is sweet. " Sakura said while giggling.

The sound of her giggles made me smile at her. " Well it's true. Have you decided what you're getting? " I asked her.

" I think I will order some sushi and stir-fry."

Right then the waitress came back with our drinks. "Have you decided what you like to order?" She asked.

I nodded towards Sakura to order first. " I will have the California Roll Sushi and Stir-fry." Sakura said giving the menu back to the waitress.

Then the waitress turned to me and said, "Will you have the tomato soup and rice balls as usual?"

"Yes." I replied to her.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Once I knew the waitress left I finally looked at my surroundings and I realized that we were the only ones at the porch.

"Do you come here often?" I asked Sasuke.

He nodded. "Yeah, so often that the waiters know what I always get from here."

"Yeah I noticed. It's weird that we are the only ones out here. There was so much people in the restaurant that I thought this place will be filled with people."

I noticed Sasuke smirking at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you smirking?" I asked him.

For once I heard him laugh. It was a small laugh and it made my heart jump from hearing it. Sasuke stopped laughing and said, "That's because I reserved this whole area for the two of us."

I widen my eyes. "What?! Really?!"

Sasuke nodded. " Yeah... I wanted it to be special."

I can tell Sasuke was trying to hide his blush and I giggled at him. " You did make it special."

Sasuke gave me one of his rare smiles and I felt my heart squeeze. Right then the waitress came with our food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked.

"No. That will be all." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Well enjoy!" The waitress said and left.

I took a bite of my stir-fry and it was so delicious! _I think I found my new favorite restaurant! I thought._ Sasuke and I ate in silence. Half way trough the meal, I was beginning to feel nervous with the continuing silence. I wanted to ask Sasuke what happened with the doctor and I know he promised me he would talk to me about it during dinner. With this silence, I feel like he does not want to bring it up. I bring up all the courage I had and decided to ask anyway. "Sasuke? Are you going to tell me what happened in the doctor's office?"

Sasuke looked at me with tense eyes. Then he looked down to hide his face with his bangs. "I'm sorry… I guess I can't put it off any longer."

Sasuke looked back at me with sad eyes and said what I already knew. "Sakura, I have cancer."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews make me happy!** **I have started writing the next chapter. I am planning on updating it in about a week or so. Thank you!**


End file.
